thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
People's Republic of China (Call of Duty: Black Ops II)
China (simplified Chinese: 中国; traditional Chinese: 中國; pinyin: Zhōngguó), officially known as the People's Republic of China (PRC), is a sovereign state located in East Asia. It is the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.35 billion people. The PRC is a single-party state governed by the Communist Party of the People's Republic of China (Call of Duty: Black Ops II), with its seat of government in the capital city of Beijing (Call of Duty: Black Ops II), one of the world's most populous cities with over 20 million people. The largest city as well as the financial centre is Chongqing (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) with an estimated 31 million people, the second largest city in the world. It exercises jurisdiction over 23 provinces, five autonomous regions, four direct-controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin (Call of Duty: Black Ops II), Shanghai (Call of Duty: Black Ops II), and Chongqing), and two mostly self-governing special administrative regions (Hong Kong (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) and Macau (Call of Duty: Black Ops II)). Covering approximately 9.6 million square kilometers, China is the world's second-largest country by land area, and either the third or fourth-largest by total area, depending on the method of measurement. China's landscape is vast and diverse, ranging from forest steppes and the Gobi Desert and Taklamakan Desert in the arid north to subtropical forests in the wetter south. The Himalaya, Karakoram, Pamir and Tian Shan mountain ranges separate China from South Asia and Central Asia. The Yangtze River and Yellow River, the third- and sixth-longest in the world, run from the Tibetan Plateau to the densely populated eastern seaboard. China's coastline along the Pacific Ocean is 14,500 kilometres (9,000 mi) long, and is bounded by the Bohai Sea, Yellow Sea, East China Sea and South China Sea. The history of China goes back to the ancient civilization – one of the world's earliest – that flourished in the fertile basin of the Yellow River in the North China Plain. For millennia, China's political system was based on hereditary monarchies, known as dynasties, beginning with the semi-mythological Xia Dynasty of the Yellow River basin (c. 2000 BCE). Since 221 BCE, when the Qin Dynasty first conquered several states to form a Chinese empire, the country has expanded, fractured and been reformed numerous times. The Republic of China (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) (ROC) overthrew the last dynasty in 1911, and ruled the Chinese mainland until 1949. After the defeat of the Empire of Japan in World War II, the Communist Party of the People's Republic of China (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) defeated the nationalist Kuomintang in mainland China and established the People's Republic of China in Beijing on 1 October 1949, while the Kuomintang relocated the ROC government to its present capital of Taipei. In the 2020s, the Second Cold War (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) began when the PRC invaded and conquered Taiwan, and was caused by a massive cyberattack that crippled the Chinese Stock Exchange by hacked U.S. military drones controlled by Raul Menendez (Call of Duty: Black Ops II). The PRC would become far more powerful than the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) (USSR) was in the First Cold War (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) 1945-91. China and USSR later formed the Strategic Defense Coalition (Call of Duty: Black Ops II), the Chinese and Soviet-led military alliance (the world's largest military alliance in history). The PRC and USSR emerged as the two dominant recognized global superpowers in the East. In the 21st century, the People's Republic of China has had one of the world's fastest growing major economies for the last thirty years following economic reforms introducted in 1978. The PRC has undergone massive military rearmament and modernization, being recognized as a global military superpower. In the early 2020s, the PRC's nominal military budget surpassed $500 billion, by far the third largest nominal military budget behind the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union and the United States of America (Call of Duty: Black Ops II). The armed forces of the PRC, the People's Liberation Army (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) (PLA) is the largest standing military force in the world with over 2.3 million active troops. The PRC is the world's second largest national economy by both nominal GDP and by purchasing power parity (PPP), only behind the USSR. China is also the world's largest exporter and importer of goods. China is a recognized nuclear weapons-state and has the world's largest free-standing army, with the world's third largest nominal military budget. Since 1971, it has been a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council when it replaced the Republic of China. China is a recognized global superpower, and is also a member of numerous formal and informal multilateral organizations, including the World Trade Organisation, APEC, BRICS, the Shanghai Cooperation Organization, the BCIM, the G-20, and is the leading member state of the Strategic Defense Coalition (SDC). Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Nations (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) Category:People's Republic of China (Call of Duty: Black Ops II)